


Fifteen Hundred Pounds

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Post Mpreg, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Liam, Top Louis, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, I never wanted to actually go to an auction house. I knew I had no other choice, but I didn't want to go. I'm sure glad I did go that one day Zayn convinced me to. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Harry, otherwise known as the most well spent £1500 ever. I love him more than you could ever know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Hundred Pounds

I sat in the auction house wringing my sweaty hands over and over.

"Relax Lou, they won't bite you."Zayn laughed and I smiled half heartedly. Zayn turned back to Perrie, his omega, who was cuddled into his side and stretched out seven months pregnant with their second and third children. They were here for moral support really. I didn't have much money to offer here. My parents had me and six other kids to support. I grew up in a family of six and Mum just had two more so we really didn't have a lot left over. I saved up for years to get the money I had because I knew I would have to do this. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I would have to. A man stepped up to the podium, tapped twice on the microphone and began to speak."Hello and welcome to our auction house. Today we have several different potential mates up for grabs."I tuned him out after that. Glorifying this was wrong. It was sick. People needed the money and they used their omega children to get it.

 

My Mum had been surprised when I turned out alpha. Everyone in my family has always been beta. I was the exception. My Dad then knew what he had to do. He sat me down and told me about the auction houses. Omegas were just as rare and tough to find as alphas, so someone had the bright idea to round up omegas and let the alphas have their pick. It started out as a good idea, but human greed got in the way. The families of the omegas didn't appreciate losing their children, so they demanded dowries or money payments for them. It sounds a lot like slavery, I know, but according to Dad it's not. If the omega decides he doesn't want to live with the alpha he can go back to the house and the alpha loses their investment. Over the years it went from a flat fee for every omega set by the family to a bidding kind of game. The person with the deepest pockets gets the omega. It had become a badge of honour for the family to brag about. The more they raked in the higher the status of the family. It even got to the point that if your sister was omega and got a high price and you were omega you would fetch pretty highly as well. As I said before, I didn't have a lot. It worked in my favour that I was going for a male omega, not a female, females are expensive and I just didn't have enough.

 

"You'll do fine."Zayn assured me brushing off my shoulders. I worked in a construction company drawing up the plans and I always had dirt on me somehow."Whoever you get they'll love you."

"They have too, this is all I have."I mumbled and he sighed.

"I didn't think it would work out with Perrie either, but hey, look at us now!"He gestured over to the small, blonde, pixie of an omega he'd managed to snag that was so rounded out with child she bumped into about five people on her way over to us.

"So I scoped out the omegas they have and they have some cute ones."She said."I think you'll like number 46, he's a little roughed up so his price is really low."I shivered at the mention of a price.

"What was your price Perrie?"I asked and she looked up at me.

"Um, Zayn?"He gave her the go ahead."It was £4600."I almost fell over.

"Thank God I'm going for male."She laughed. They called for us all to sit down again and began the horror show.

 

They just weren't catching my eye, but Perrie had said number 46 and we were on 45. I watched closely as the auctioneer called out number 46.

"Ah, there he is."I watched a boy, younger than me, stumble out into the stage and look nervously out at the crowd. His eye was blackened bruised around it and his head hung low. He gripped his right bicep in his left hand tightly and shifted from foot to foot. The white linen shirt he had on hung on his tall, bony frame and the baggy shorts weren't helping his look. From what I could see of his legs and arms they looked pretty muscular. I thought he was cute and he definitely peeked my interest.

"Look up now, let them see your face."He looked up slowly and I slowly saw the crowd lose interest. He was pretty, but he was beaten up. The bruise circling his one green eye and the cut on his lip were fresh, but I could see a yellow outline of an old bruise on his right cheek.

"Let's start at £100."No one raised their hands."OK, £50?"I stood up.

"I'll give you £1500."The boy looked up at me suddenly. Our eyes connected and he smiled.

"OK, once? Twice? Sold!"He slammed the gavel down and shooed the omega off stage. The next one came up.

"See, what did I tell you? Number 46 I knew it."Perrie gloated and Zayn smiled at her. I sank down in my seat and took a deep breath. Now came the hard part.

 

After the auction you're supposed to come claim your omega. I walked up the desk, cleared my throat, gently placed my ID and the money on the table and spoke.

"Uh, number 46?"The beta behind the desk stamped my paperwork and handed me my ID back.

"He's over there, good luck with him."I slowly approached the beaten omega who was sitting on a table, with his bag, swinging his feet. I walked up to him.

"I'm Louis."I said and he hopped off the table.

"I'm Harry, you paid £1500 for me. What a bargain you got huh?"He mumbled and I shrugged.

"It was all I had."He looked up.

"You bid all you had on me?"He asked and I nodded."Oh."He interlaced our fingers as I picked up his bag.

"I can carry it."He protested.

"No, you've had a rough day. I will carry it like the responsible alpha I am."He let me do it as I gently tugged him to the car. Zayn and Perrie sat up front and I helped him into the back.

"Hey, I'm Perrie."She giggled out extending her hand. He shook it and Perrie nudged Zayn.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm Zayn. I dragged him here today so you can thank me." 

"Thank you, really."Harry said and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. We drove in silence as I rubbed circles into his shoulder.

"Louis, can you promise me something?" 

"Anything love." 

"Please don't ever send me back." 

"Never."I promised him and Zayn was fighting hard to keep that smug smile off his face. Perrie didn't care in the slightest, rubbing her large stomach and eyeing me like the smug bitch she was. They were so meant for each other it was unbelievable.

 

I got him up to my flat without too many stares. He climbed onto the couch almost immediately and looked around.

"This place is so big."He whispered and I smiled at him."Do we have a room?"I nodded pointing down the hall. He gallivanted down to the bedroom opening the door and gasping. All I had was a simple queen bed and two nightstands.

"Oh, Louis, it's perfect."He said as I put his suitcase on the bed.

"I'm glad you like it. Now come to the bathroom. We're going to clean up your poor little face."He flinched at the mention of his face.

"Come on dear."I gently tugged on his fingers and got him to the bathroom. I opened the cupboard and pulled out the disinfectant. I swiped it carefully over his lip and his raw kneecaps. He flinched and I cooed.

"I'm so sorry."I placed a bandaid over each of his knees and helped him off the counter.

"It feels nice to have someone take care of me."He said wrapping his arms loosely around my neck. I held his waist gently and nuzzled my nose against his jaw.

"I love to take care of you. I'm going to make dinner, OK? You can explore if you want."He let me out first then went off to unpack I assumed.

 

He came running down the hall about ten minutes later.

"Louis! Why didn't you tell me you had a nursery all ready?"He asked and I stared at him.

"What?" 

"There's a crib in the spare room? You want kids too! I want so many kids and I was so worried that you wouldn't."He clapped excitedly and ended up smacking his hip off the counter."Ow."He mumbled and my hand flew to the spot he'd hit.

"Are you OK?" 

"Yeah, I've had way worse."He laughed it off light heartedly, but I knew it held a darker meaning.

"Harry."He looked at me and pushed my hand off his hip.

"Why do you have the crib?" 

"I wanted to be prepared for anything. I didn't know what kind of omega I would be getting. Some want a baby right away and I wanted to make sure we had a place to put said child."He smiled sadly and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"I'm one of those omegas. I want a mating baby."I laughed.

"Then we'll have to mate on your next heat, yeah?"He nodded leaning over to see what I was cooking.

"Oh Lou."He frowned pushing me out of the way and taking over my job.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be making you dinner." 

"Let me be a housewife Lou."He shooed me out of the kitchen with a few smacks of a wooden spoon on my ass.

"OK OK! I get it!"I sat on the couch and watched him run around the kitchen like a little busybody. I was already starting to like having him around.

 

He placed a plate of non-burned chicken and perfectly steamed vegetables before me smiling proudly.

"Wow, this is way better than I ever could've managed."He smiled clutching his hands together before getting his own plate. He sat beside me and ate the little he had before him. I stared at how little he had put on his own plate.

"Harry, give me that."He reluctantly gave me his plate and I went back into the kitchen. I scooped more peas and corn onto his plate and placed more chicken on it as well."Here."I put it in front of him again and his eyes widened.

"All this?"He asked and I nodded.

"Didn't they feed you?"His shoulders slumped forward.

"Oh God, yes, eat please."He ate slowly, but he ate it all.

"I haven't felt full in ages."I had to quickly retreat into the kitchen to hide the tears that slipped down my cheeks at that statement. I felt a mixture of sadness because no one should ever be treated like that and anger because how dare they treat my mate like that. I sat beside him on the couch after I cleaned up.

"Harry, what else did they do?"I asked and he shrugged.

"I wasn't a hit with the buyers. That's how I got the bruises and they didn't feed us as well to begin with. The females get most of the food and we cost less for a reason."I reached over and pulled him into my lap. He willingly let me place him on my lap and press his face into my chest.

"I will never hit you and I will never starve you. I would give up my own food before I'd ever let you starve and let myself get hit before I'd ever let anyone hit you."He sniffed and just laid against me for the longest time.

"Lou?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you carry me to bed?" 

"Anything for you."

 

He was taller than me and he clung to me like a koala bear so it made it a little difficult, but I made it. I got all the way to my room before dropping him on the bed. He went to his still packed suitcase and pulled out another pair of shorts.

"Oh no, come on. I'll give you real pyjamas."I tossed a pair of my longest pyjama pants as I pulled on mine. He clutched them in his hands like they were precious, just staring, as he pulled them up over his legs. He collapsed into bed and opened his arms for me. I climbed in beside him and snuggled him into my chest.

"Mhmm."He breathed and before I knew it I was out like a light.

 

I woke up, without him, to the sound of retching. I ran into the bathroom.

"Harry, are you alright?"I asked finding him heaving over the toilet bowl.

"I'm fine."He gasped."I just haven't eaten that much in forever."I nodded rubbing his back as he heaved. He collapsed back against my chest and breathed.

"Maybe we should go slower next time yeah?"He nodded.

"Yeah."

 

After getting him back to bed and falling asleep next to him I really didn't expect to wake up again without him.

"Harry, what the hell?"I mumbled feeling around our bed for the body that wasn't there. The smell of eggs hit my nose as I stumbled out.

"Rise and shine!"He yelled happily when he saw me."I saw that you have work today at 11:00 so I made you breakfast."I stared at him and nodded.

"Thanks."I grunted sitting down at the table and placing my head on my arms face down on it.

"Now, now, up and at them."He chided sliding eggs and toast in front of me. When I didn't respond he whacked me on the shoulder gently with the spoon again.

"OK, I'm up."I said sitting back and eating my meal. He smiled before returning to the kitchen. I scarfed it back and quickly got ready for my day.

 

"OK, you're sure you'll be OK?"I asked for the seventh time.

"Yes."Harry answered for the seventh time pushing me out the door."I'll be fine, go to work and earn some cash."He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before shutting the door with a soft click. I waited until I heard it lock then I went to my job. It wasn't until I got there that it hit me that he'd kissed me for the first time before I left.

 

Liam greeted me happily as I walked onto the site.

"Nice to see you Lou!"He called as I pulled my white, architect's pencil from behind my ear.

"Nice to see you too. How's Niall?" "He's fine, a little sick. He ate some bad food. You know him."I nodded."How's your new omega? Zayn told me you finally got one."I sighed.

"His name is Harry and he's very domestic. He's fine, I think. I don't know. He came pretty beaten up and he told me they didn't feed him much."Liam sighed.

"I know, that's what Niall told me too, but look at him now. Between him and the baby I can't keep the fridge full."I laughed thinking about how much Niall eats and their son Henry must be just as bad.

"Like father like son." 

"That's the gospel truth."I bent over the drawing helping Liam edit the final plans. Zayn would redraw them to actually look professional afterwards. He was the artist really. That's how I met them, through work and now they were all my best friends.

 

I got home exhausted at 6:30. Harry was sitting patiently at the table with a hot plate of food in front of my seat. Not only that, but he had cleaned the entire house.

"Harry, you really shouldn't do this. You'll overwork yourself."I said sitting down at the table with him. He shook his head.

"This is what they told us a good omega does. I'm supposed to do all this."I laughed.

"That's an old school way of thinking. Yeah you are going to have to be the cook because I'm obviously shit at it, but I want you to have a life and friends. Maybe you could even get a job. Would you like a job?"He blushed bright red.

"I like cleaning the house. I would like to maybe get some sort of job though."He fiddled with his fingers.

"Yes! Good, let's find you a job and I have a friend named Liam who would just love to meet you. His omega, Niall, is just the kind of person you'd get along with I can just feel it."He blushed even redder and picked up his fork gently.

"This is way better than I expected." 

"So you don't want to leave?" 

"No."

 

I called Liam and asked if they were up for company. He said yes and I made sure Harry was dressed in something other than the clothes he'd came in. I rooted around in my closet until I found something that would fit him.

"Come on love."I whispered trying to gently tug him out of the car.

"No, Louis, what if he doesn't like me!"He protested digging his heels into the ground.

"Who wouldn't like you, huh?"I asked kneeling down in front of him and pulling his face to mine."They will like you."I placed a gentle kiss like the one this morning on his lips and he smiled.

"OK."I got him out of the car and into the house before Niall bombarded him.

 

"Henry!"I heard Liam bellow as the barely three year old ran towards Harry, stark naked.

"Hi."He giggled and Harry waved at him.

"I'm guessing you're Henry."He said kneeling down to talk to him.

"I'm Harry."He pointed towards where Liam stood shaking his head.

"That Dada."Henry explained and Harry nodded. Niall came swooping around the corner rather quickly and scooped Henry up.

"That Daddy."He giggled patting Niall's face.

"How did you even get out here?"He asked."You're supposed to be taking a bath." 

"No bath!"Henry squealed and Niall just carried him up the stairs.

"Hello Harry, I'm Niall!"He yelled back."Pleasure to meet you. I have to deal with the thing." 

"Is not thing! Is Henry!"I heard the door slam. Liam stepped forward.

"Well, I'm Liam and that was my husband and our son. They're both very similar in personality."Harry shook his extended hand cautiously and slipped off his shoes. I thanked Liam silently for not asking about the black eye and busted lip. Harry sat down and I sat beside him.

"Niall will be down soon."Liam assured us and then I heard a loud crash.

"Liam!"Niall cried and he jolted up the stairs.

"Or maybe not so soon."I joked and Harry giggled.

"You're funny." 

"It's one of my better qualities."

 

A smiling Niall with a new shirt and a baby who was asleep upstairs came down the stairs.

"Hello again."He said sitting across from us."I'm Niall."Harry shook his hand eagerly.

"I'm Harry."They hit it off right away and were soon in the kitchen jabbering away. Liam looked at me.

"What did I tell you?"I nodded.

"I'm glad he has a friend." 

"Me too, Niall doesn't have too many omega friends." 

"Your son is quite interesting."Liam groaned.

"He does that every night. He hates baths."I laughed. We didn't go home until late that night.

 

I didn't have work the next day. I took it off to spend with Harry. I was determined to get him all he needed. He needed some clothes and toiletries and a hair cut. He was looking kind of shaggy. If he was going to be mine I was going to take damn good care of him.

 

I woke him up this time.

"Harry, up and at them. We're going to get you clothes."He sat up wiping his eyes.

"I don't need those."He grumbled grabbing at my shirt."Cuddle me."He whined as I pulled him to his feet.

"Put on your clothes and let's go."

 

I got him up to the local thrift store. Living with a large family had made me irreversibly frugal. Harry browsed the racks and picked out some clothes. The grand total of his shopping adventure was £42.94. I got him a toothbrush and hairbrush at a local grocery store and took him out for lunch.

 

"We have plenty of food at home Louis."He complained, but I sat him down anyway.

"Listen Harry, we're getting sandwiches and talk about nothing in particular."He sat at the table and waited for me. I had just got our food when I heard his cries.

"Louis! Louis help!"I ran back to the table seeing two guys with their hands around his arms."No, let me go! Louis!"I ran to him and ripped their hands off.

"Let go of him he's mine!"I yelled and they backed off at an alpha's orders. He immediately wrapped himself around me sobbing into my shoulder.

"What did you think you were doing?"I asked and they shrugged.

"We thought he had escaped."I glared at them and rubbed Harry's back.

"I thought that, that I was going to have to go ba-ack!"He blubbered out and I made a disapproving noise.

"I would never let you go back."I assured him. He sniffed and by this point we had the entire restaurant's attention. An old beta couple offered Harry some tissues that he gratefully accepted.

"You poor soul."The woman said."You must have been terrified."Harry nodded.

"I have my big, strong alpha to protect me though."We took lunch to go.

 

I have to say I settled into a routine with Harry. I would go to work and he would cook breakfast and dinner. He found a part time job at a café down the street. Everyone loved him, of course. He's very good natured really. His lips healed over and I took that as an opportunity to kiss him one night.

 

"My lip's healed!"He laughed and I looked up.

"That's nice." 

"Now we can kiss proper."He said pushing aside the paper I was reading and straddling my lap.

"If you want to, I guess."I said slowly, bringing my hands up his legs to hold his hips. He nodded leaning in to kiss me. I happily obliged pulling his body closer to mine. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him and him hardening in his trousers. That was OK though, because I was hard too. He pulled away suddenly and gasped.

"Louis I need to get up."I looked confused and ran my thumb over his kissed, raw lips.

"Why?" 

"I'm leaking, I don't want to get slick on you."I choked on air and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Leak on me all you want."He squeaked and I felt him relax. I kissed him and kissed him not even caring about the slick leaking through onto my crotch. As soon as the smell hit my nose I moaned.

"What?"Harry asked as I kissed down his neck.

"You smell so good."I mumbled into his collar bone as I sucked a love bite into his neck. He threw his head back exposing his neck and letting me kiss up and down it. I could feel my cock throbbing in my jeans and the place my knot usually popped burning. I was desperate to release.

"Fuck, Lou, could you um. I want our first time having real sex to be when we mate and I want to mate my next heat, but do something!"I understood his request and flipped us on the couch so he was under me.

"I'm going to take care of you."I promised sliding off my own trousers so I was in my boxers and I then peeled off his pants so he was completely exposed. He was leaking so much, I would have to actually clean the couch. I immediately pushed two of my fingers into him.

"Louis!"He squeaked. I placed his legs over my shoulders and crawled up him to kiss him. He was almost bent in half and he loved it. I poked at his prostate making him whimper into my mouth.

"Louis, Louis."He chanted and I rutting against him as I fingered him.

"Harry."I groaned and he pulled my face down to his. I felt my knot throbbing, threatening to pop. Harry moaned loudly as he came untouched clenching around my fingers.

"Louis, come on me."He begged and I sat back, reached into my boxers to pull myself out and stroked myself to knotting. I came on his stomach with a groan and he sighed satisfied.

"That was hot."I said kissing his nose and wiping up our come with the box of tissues on the table.

"Just wait until you see me in heat."

 

We were closer after that. I wasn't afraid to touch him and kiss him. I kissed him before I left for work and when I came home from work I stood behind him in the kitchen. I would wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"Hey babe, what's for supper?"He would shake his head.

"You'll find out."I would smile and gently give his ass a smack before going to change my clothes. We would sit down to supper and talk about our days.

"So Henry was over today and he left you a drawing, it's on the fridge."I looked over to the fridge to see the crayon scribbles over a paper I just typed and printed for work.

"I'm going to have to print off another I suppose."He laughed and nodded. We would go to bed and fall asleep tangled together in some way. He never told me when that heat of his was supposed to start, but I figured it had to be soon. It surprised me how soon.

 

I got a call about 2:00 two weeks after our first real kiss and I answered.

"Hello, Louis Tomlinson speaking." 

"Lou! Oh thank God. I'm in heat and I need you to come home."I jumped up and grabbed my jacket.

"I'll be right there baby."He groaned on the other end.

"It's getting worse. I need your dick in me now!"He started to cry and I drove a little faster than I should've.

"Harry, open yourself up for me. Can you do that? Finger yourself open for your alpha."I heard whines and gasps as he followed my commands. I felt myself hardening and I bit my lip to keep focused. He whined.

"It's not enough! Please tell me you're close."I pulled into the parking lot then.

"I'm almost there babe. Just hold on a few more minutes."He moaned.

"I just came all over the carpet."I held in a laugh. I got up to our flat and opened the door. I was hit in the face with a wave of heat hormones. I tossed my coat aside and tugged off my shoes. I got to our bedroom and crawled over the wiggling lump on our bed.

"Harry."I whispered and he poked out of the sheets.

"Louis."He squeaked and I pulled back the sheets and his hand off himself.

"I'm here now baby,"I cooed into his ear kissing up his neck.

"I already prepped, just get in me."I obeyed his commands because I could smell that he wasn't in a position to be toyed with at that point. I stripped off my clothing and climbed back over him. I lined myself up with his leaking hole and slowly slid into him.

"Oh thank you."He almost sobbed when I bottomed out.

"I've got you."I whispered beginning to thrust in and out of him. He let out a breathy uh as he brought his legs up around my waist.

"I want you to mate me."He moaned arching his back when I found his prostate."Breed me alpha. That's what I want."I groaned and kissed him sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. He grasped the sheets tightly, but he whined like he needed more to hang onto.

"Hang on to me, I've got you."I said and his hands immediately flew to my back.

"Fuckfuckfuck."He groaned."Lou!"His back arched up as he spilled into his own stomach and clenched around me. I hissed and stared down at his deeply breathing form. He looked done, but his swollen red cock didn't.

"Come on baby, stay with me."I kissed his jawline and he sighed.

"I'm with you." 

"Good."I thrust into him two more times and then moaned loudly into his neck as I knotted him. He cried out and came again as I bit down on his neck marking him as mine. I brought him up into my lap and kissed his face gently.

"Mine."I whispered and he nodded.

"Mhmm, yours."

 

His heat lasted four days and broke at 11:30PM on the fourth day. I had knotted him one last time to be sure and he sat on my lap panting.

"That was the shortest heat I've ever had."He commented as he laid on my chest with his face nuzzled in my neck.

"Well you've never had an alpha to fuck it out of you before."He giggled.

"No, I haven't." 

"Now that we're an official item, I was thinking I could meet your parents and you could meet mine."He stiffened at the mention of his parents.

"I don't know about my parents, but yours sure."I scratched his scalp soothingly.

"Why not yours?" 

"The first thing they'll ask is how much I sold for and I don't want them to know. If they don't claim it it comes to me and then we'll have some extra money to start saving for a real house, like Niall and Liam."I cooed at him kissing his forehead.

"We can't fit a houseful of kids in this tiny place."I commented and he laughed again.

"That's right."I felt my knot go down and he pulled off of me.

"I'm going to shower."I watched his naked ass sway into the bathroom and smiled to myself. I understood now why Zayn and Liam were always so eager to get home. I would run the entire way to get home to him.

 

Everything was going according to plan. I had convinced him to come meet my parents and he'd reluctantly agreed.

"Are you sure they'll like me?"He asked as we drove and I nodded.

"Of course they will."He stared forward.

"But I'm not really that great. I'm not the best you could've gotten. They'll probably hate me. My eye hasn't healed all the way yet. Oh no, Louis I can't do this. Turn around, I want to go home." 

"Harry stop it, they'll love you because I love you. You were the best I could've gotten and your eye looks fine."He whined looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Come on Louis, please don't make me do this. I'll ride you if you take me home, please."He leaned over in his seat and kissed at my neck. I shook the dirty image of Harry bouncing on my lap out of my head and pushed him back into his seat.

"No, Harry you're just scared and you have to meet them some time. They're your in-laws!"He huffed slumping in his seat.

"I am never having sex with you ever again. I'll suffer through heat alone!"I just let him yell about how he was going to make me rut on my own and how he wouldn't let me touch him ever again. He was being overly dramatic and I knew he didn't mean it.

 

I forced him out of the car when we got to my childhood home.

"Come on Harry."I said gripping his hand.

"Never again Louis."He hissed."No cuddles, no anything I swear! Your cock will never go near my ass again."I nodded.

"OK, now come on."My Mum opened the door with one of the new babies on her hip.

"Louis! You must be Harry."She hugged him with her free arm and gestured us inside. I was immediately attacked by three out of my four oldest younger sisters.

"Louis we missed you!"They said and I hugged them all.

"Girls, meet Harry."They all rushed over to hug him too. He was shocked and continued to look that way when I sat him down on the couch.

"He must have set you back a fortune."Mum commented and Harry blushed.

"He was worth every penny."I said kissing his cheek. He hit my knee playfully.

"Oh stop it."Mum smiled and let the girls take over the questions. They asked what it was like in the auction house and Harry stuttered.

"Um, well it was, interesting."He said slowly looking at me for guidance. I didn't know what to tell him, so I just looked at them. The questions about the auction house stopped after that.

 

On the drive home he looked at me.

"I take it back. It wasn't that bad."I smiled and he rolled his eyes."You know your one sister's omega."I stared at him.

"What?" 

"The older one, Lottie?"I nodded."She's an omega. She's hiding it well and she hasn't had a heat yet, but she's omega." 

"How do you know, I couldn't tell." 

"You're her brother! Of course you couldn't tell you're not attracted to her. I'm another omega and I'm not related. I can tell." 

"Fuck, I don't want her in that auction." 

"She'll be fine. The females go like hot cakes."I sighed.

"No, I mean I don't want her there no matter what. She deserves to fall in love." 

"You'll just have to pray that she gets an alpha like her older brother. You bought me and I love you."I smiled at him.

"If I had had my way. I would've wooed you, not bought you."He patted my cheek lovingly.

"I know babe."He turned on the radio.

"It all worked out anyway and she'll be perfectly fine."

 

We watched a movie when we got home. I wasn't ever really watching it I was just enjoying him. My mate wrapped around me and cuddled into my side. He fell asleep about halfway through the movie and I didn't have the heart to wake him, but I didn't want to leave him. Long story short, we slept on the couch.

 

I woke up to Liam smacking my face.

"Mate, we told you to be ready by 11:00."He said and Niall stood behind him with Henry up on his hip.

"Shit, I forgot that we planned that trip today."I shook Harry gently and he rubbed his eyes.

"Five more minutes Lou."He mumbled.

"Harry, get up love." 

"No, five more minutes Lou. I'll let you knot me if you give me five more."I rolled my eyes and Liam pursed his lips.

"Harry, Niall and Liam are here."He sat up slowly, blinking groggily.

"Hey guys, sorry."He stumbled down to our room and I followed him. I got ready faster than he did, but when he did make his appearance he looked sexy as hell.

"You look good."I commented and he nodded.

"Thank you." 

"Let's go! Henry has to have lunch at 12:00 on the dot or he gets unbearably miserable."Niall said rushing out with Henry.

"Harry! Harry!"The baby called and Harry went after Niall making grabby hands at the three year old.

"He's going to be a good Dad."Liam said and I nodded.

"I know, he wanted a mating baby."Liam nodded.

"That's what Henry was."We followed our omegas out and drove to the amusement park for kids like Henry.

 

Niall and Harry played with Henry at the petting zoo part of it while Liam and I sat on a bench.

"So, I see you mated him."I nodded and he looked at me.

"So should Henry be expecting a playmate any time soon?" 

"I don't know. He has put on some weight, but I would never tell him that."Liam nodded.

"You're a smart man, but I see what you mean."I sighed.

"I really hope it is because he really wants a baby. I mean, just look at him and Henry. You can tell he wants one."Liam looked over at how Harry interacted with his son.

"Yeah, you're right."I shook my head.

"If he doesn't get that mating baby he'll be so disappointed."I frowned at the thought of him being sad because we wasn't pregnant and all he ever talked about after we mated was that he wanted a mating baby.

"How long ago did you mate?" 

"About five weeks ago."He chuckled.

"You'll know pretty soon if he's gotten his wish or not."

 

Henry was sleeping soundly. We were on our way home and Harry was leaning his head on my shoulder. I could see him watching Henry. Suddenly he bolted upwards.

"Liam, stop the car!"He pleaded and Liam did as he asked. Harry scrambled over my lap and out the door falling on his knees on the grass. I followed him and saw him on all fours. I kneeled beside him and saw he was throwing up.

"Babe! Did you eat too much again?"I asked rubbing his back. He shook his head and jerked again bringing more up. Niall rolled down the window.

"Is he OK?"He asked and I nodded.

"He just got a little sick."Liam raised his eyebrows at me. I got him back into the car and we got all the way home before he was heaving over the toilet again.

"Are you sure you're OK?"I asked him rubbing my hand over his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine."He assured me, but I put him to bed anyway.

 

He threw up every morning after that and I knew he was pregnant. The thing was he refused to go to the doctor.

"I have some old injuries I don't want them to blame on you!"He protested, but I knew that was a shit excuse.

"Come on Harry. Don't you want to know for sure?"I asked rubbing my hand over his stomach again. He sighed."Don't you want to know if you're getting your mating baby or not?"He sighed louder this time.

"You can tell me that!"I shook my head.

"I already made the appointment, let's go."I dragged him up and to the doctor's

 

"Hello Harry, this is your first time here?"Harry nodded."You're his alpha?"I nodded and the doctor flipped through his charts.

"You're here for a, pregnancy test."The doctor smiled."The happy couple is expecting." 

"That's what we're here for is for you to tell us."I said smiling and the doctor pulled out a needle.

"No!"Harry's voice cracked and I jumped up to soothe him.

"It's OK, just a little needle."He whimpered.

"Please Louis, don't make me." 

"Darling, you know I'm going to make you."He whimpered again burying his face in my collarbone as the doctor drew the blood for his arm.

"See, all done. That wasn't too bad now?"He pulled me over in front of him so I stood between his legs and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'll give you a minute while I get the results."The doctor said ducking out.

"Harry, love, you're being silly."I cooed brushing my fingers gently through his hair and pressing my lips to his hair.

"What if I'm not pregnant?"He asked and I shrugged.

"We'll just have to try again. Whether you are or not I think you deserve a ride when we get home."He perked up at that.

"Really? Can we?"I nodded and he launched forward kissing me. The doctor came in.

"Are you ready for the results?"He asked and I nodded holding Harry's hand in mine.

"Harry, you are indeed pregnant."The doctor said staring at the papers."Very clearly so, I mean, as far as I know, you said you couldn't be more than 6 and a half weeks. I usually get iffy results from male omegas so early, but you not so much. I got a definite and very clear yes."Harry smiled at me and the doctor performed an ultrasound to determine how far along we were. It turns out we were 6 and a half on the dot.

 

When we got home he immediately kissed me.

"We're having a baby."He said."We're having a real life baby."I nodded and he clapped his hands together.

"Can you feel it Lou?"He asked placing my hand on his stomach and although I couldn't physically feel our child nestled in his womb, I could tell it was there.

"Maybe I should meet your parents now?"I asked and he huffed.

"I thought I told you that wasn't going to happen."He said pulling away from me and going into the kitchen to cook. He always did that when he was upset. One time we had an argument and he baked seven batches of sugar cookies while I took a walk to cool off. We became Henry's favourite uncles when we showed up at his house with a box full of them.

"Why do you not want to see them so much?"I asked walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arm around him."Hmm, you know the anxiety isn't good for our little one."He sighed and shook his head.

"They sent me to that place. They needed the money so off I went to that Godforsaken place. I only fetched £1500 and they'll be furious. They needed more than that."I sighed and rubbing my hand against his hip.

"I still want to meet them. At least they'll know me."He nodded his agreement.

"Let's wait until I'm showing. I want them to know that they can't have me back."

 

I waited until he was ready. Unfortunately ready for him meant he was five months pregnant and grumpy.

"Are you sure you want to go today?"I asked and he glared at me. I drove silently towards where they had told me to go. When I pulled up to the house he got out of the car by himself. He grabbed my hand and slowly approached the house. The door opened and a woman stood there.

"Harry, oh you're glowing."She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Mum, this is Louis."She eyed me up and down."You're the father?"I was appalled by the question, but I nodded anyway. They gestured for him to come inside and I was greeted by his sister and Dad as well. He clung to my side and I felt his nails dig into my thigh when they said what I was hoping they wouldn't. The one question I knew would set him off.

"So, how much money should we be expecting?"He rubbed his stomach a couple times before answering them.

"I don't know."They laughed.

 

"You don't remember your own price?"His fist clenched."Come on Harry, how much?"I looked them dead in the eye.

"£1500, that's the price."They looked shocked.

"That's so low, what is that Harry? You're a pretty boy couldn't you have done better?"His Dad asked and he teared up.

"I'm sorry."He squeaked and I pulled him into my arms.

"Don't you talk to him like that."I said."I don't care who you are. That's my mate and he's carrying my baby, do you really want to see my protective alpha come out?"I growled. His father left and then his Mum started to talk.

"I'm really sorry. He's a little pushy. Ever since we found out Harry was omega he's talked about the money."I understood now why Harry didn't want to come back.

 

I didn't make him stay long before I took him home and fucked him. I needed to get the smell of that house off my mate. I cuddled him and rubbed the swell of our child like I knew he liked.

"Louis, do you think my price was too low?"He asked and I nodded.

"You're worth everything to me."He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me again. I wasn't knotting any longer because he was pregnant, but that only made it easier for him. He clamoured up on my lap and began to stroke me.

"Fuck Harry."I groaned and he let go when I was fully hard. I watched him line himself up with my cock and slowly sit down. He gasped as he bottomed out and sat there for a minute.

"Harry."I said."You are so perfect."With that he began to lift up and down. He loved riding me and I couldn't tell you why. I wasn't going to stop him though, of course. It was slow and gentle. He rode me for a good fifteen minutes before we both hit the end of our rope.

 

Harry pregnant was interesting. He craved a lot of things that he didn't before. His favourite was pickles and ice cream with peanut butter. He ate that almost every night.

"Lou!"He yelled standing in front of the fridge rubbing his enlarged belly."Where's the peanut butter?" 

"Check the cupboard dear."He smiled happily when he found it beginning to make the weird concoction he called the best thing he'd ever tasted. The phone started to ring and he picked it up.

"Tomlinson residence, Harry and unborn baby speaking."I shook my head at that."Oh no."I peeked up over my glasses.

"Oh no."He turned to me and pulled the phone away from his mouth."Perrie says Lottie just showed up at the auction house she works at."The place Perrie works also happens to be where I got Harry. I took a couple steps over to him and he put it on speaker.

"She showed up this morning in full blown heat. We had to lock her up."Perrie explained and I groaned resting my head on Harry's shoulder. He reached his hand up to massage my scalp as he talked.

"Is she OK?"He asked and Perrie sighed.

"She will be, but right now she's in heat and most likely sobbing into a pillow."I groaned again and Harry reached with his other hand to place my hand on his stomach.

"How long until it breaks? When's the next auction?" 

"Probably a week and in two weeks. We'll put her in the alphas 20 and down one so no creeps get at her."My baby sister in one of those places. I shivered and Harry cooed.

"Lou's a little upset."He told Perrie and she made a sympathetic sound.

"She'll be fine Louis and if the alpha hurts her she has plenty of places to go."I lifted my head off Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me know Perrie." 

"No problem Lou."I called my Mum directly after that.

 

"She's in the auction house? I thought she was beta and at a friend's."Mum said and I sighed.

"I know, but she's not. Harry told me the first time we visited, but I didn't really believe him until now."Harry smiled smugly at me.

"Well, I just hope she's OK." 

"Me too Mum. Me too."

 

I would be lying if I said I didn't show up at the auction house the day of the auction. I dragged Harry with me so I wouldn't be bugged by people trying to get me to buy.

"Hey, are you here to return him?"The lady at the front desk asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I would think not."I gestured to his stomach, round with child, and she nodded."My sister is being auctioned today. I just wanted to see her."She nodded and directed me to where I needed to go.

 

"Louis!"Lottie yelled running for me. I enveloped her in a hug and she sobbed in my arms.

"Now don't cry. You want to look pretty for the alphas, right."I said brushing her hair back.

"It really does help."Harry commented.

"I don't want to be omega!"She cried. Perrie walked in with one of her four month old twins in one of those baby slings across her chest and frowned.

"Come on Lottie."She said."Let's get you dolled up and ready to parade across that stage like the hot omega you are."She reluctantly sat on the stool and let Perrie tease her hair or put on slight makeup. The baby attached to Perrie's chest gurgled as she stepped back.

"I think so too Violet."They named all their kids after flowers so far. They had three girls named Rose and the twins Violet and Peony.

"You'll do fine and remember that it's not about the money. I only had £1500, but I got one of the best in the world."I nuzzled Harry's nose with mine and he giggled. Lottie glared at me.

"Why do I even have to do this? I was raised my entire life as a beta. I don't know how to be an omega."Harry rushed to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Being a good omega is being yourself. That whole obeying alpha commands only really comes in handy during heat."She laughed at that.

"Well I wouldn't know, but I guess you would."Harry laughed with her and I shook my head. She was called up next and I waved as she left. I wished her good luck for her sake.

 

They wouldn't let me in to watch Lottie's auction because I was 22 and it was 20 and under. I was glad they at least stuck to the rules. I wandered around backstage where Perrie had left us. That's when one of the male omegas spotted Harry.

 

"Harry, is that you?"He said running over and giving him a hug."I almost didn't recognize you all swelled up."Harry smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant Derek. That happens usually."He laughed and turned to me.

"You must be the lucky alpha. Quite a catch Harry is huh? I never understood why it took him so long to go."Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you need to sit down?"I asked and he nodded. I immediately got him into a chair, but Derek followed us.

"Are you up for auction today Derek?"Harry asked and he shrugged.

"I think so. I don't know. You know they put all the younger, less scarred ones, up first."I had noticed the scars that speckled his shoulders where the loose fitting shirt hung.

"Come on now Derek, you're a great catch."He sighed and looked at the ground.

"You're lucky Harry. After you left with alpha over here they brought in more. They were in heat too, all of them. We didn't have enough lock up rooms. We had to strap them down."Harry shivered as if bad memories were coming back to haunt him."You know how heat can set others off. It was a bad week for all of us."I couldn't imagine it. All those omegas in one room, half of them in heat and the other half struggling to not go into heat. Yet Harry was nodded sympathetically like he knew what he was talking about. He'd experienced this before.

"We had to resort to desperate measures."His sudden intake of breath caught my attention.

"What's desperate measures?"I asked and Derek looked up at me.

"We fuck each other to get rid of the heat faster."Harry cringed and waited for my reaction.

"That must be terrible."I commented clearing my throat. A number was called over the intercom.

"I'm coming up, I guess I am going. See you around."He ran off and I kneeled in front of Harry.

"Have you ever had to do that?"I asked and he nodded.

"The young ones, they can't stand it like us older, more experienced can. They need help. We help them any way we can. Actually having sex is a last resort thing. We usually finger or use toys first."I nodded understanding.

"You were the older, more experienced?" 

"I could handle it."He rubbed his bump and looked over at the door Derek had run through."I feel so guilty all the time that they have to stay and I get to go!"He burst into tears and I held him close.

"Shush, it's OK. They're happy for you I'm sure."He continued to cry as I held him. A young boy came out the door and ran to Harry.

"Harry?"He questioned and my sobbing mate looked up.

"Archie?"The 17 year old launched himself into Harry's embrace.

"How are you buddy?"He shrugged.

"As always, not as busy as you obviously."He looked down at the bump. Harry laughed.

"Here, put you hand here."He grabbed Archie's wrist and pressed it against his stomach. Archie's face lit up.

"Wow, they're strong,"Harry nodded smiling at the young boy."Come on! Everyone would love to see you!"Archie pulled on his hand.

"No, no, I shouldn't."Harry protested, but Archie wouldn't let go.

"You can bring the alpha with you if it makes you feel better."He finally decided and Harry reluctantly followed him. His hand reached back for mine and I intertwined our fingers tightly.

"Please don't let me go."He whispered.

 

Harry must have been popular because the minute we got in there he was bombarded.

"Harry! You're back!" 

"We missed you!" 

"I missed you!" 

"Is that a baby bump?" 

"You're pregnant wow!" 

"Is it a boy or a girl?"He tried to answer them all.

"I missed you all too and we're keeping it a surprise."He said sitting down on a cot to talk to them.

"Your bed is still empty."Archie said and he tousled his hair.

"It shouldn't be, I'm not coming back. I'm happy with Lou."Archie looked over at me and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for taking him away.

"I'll bring him back to visit."I said.

"They haven't hit us since you left."Archie whispered. I cringed at the mention of them hitting them, mostly because of how Harry had come to me so bruised.

"That's good."I felt Harry's fingernails dig into my palm.

"Does he hit you?"One of the others asked staring at me.

"No, of course not Louis loves me."Harry said wrapping his free hand around the side of his stomach."We're mated, see."He pulled down his collar to show off the impressions of my teeth over the junction of his neck and shoulder. I felt my chest puff up with alpha instinct induced pride that he felt the need to show off our bond. The omegas crowded in to get a look. Most looked sad, to see someone else have something they all wanted so badly. I felt sorry for them. An authority figure came in and pointed at Archie.

"You're next."He jumped up and ran out the door. Harry stood, made his goodbyes and pulled me out the door.

"I can't handle this Lou. Whoever doesn't go today is going to get beat. I just know it."He let out a shaky breath and I pulled him into my arms.

"Shh, it's OK. You'll be OK."I rubbed his back and let him cry it out. It wasn't fair what was happening to them. I wished I could save them all.

 

Perrie came out soon after that with both of her twins strapped to her chest.

"She sold today. To an alpha named Justin who I know personally and he will take great care of her."I sighed in relief. Harry patted my shoulder and smiled.

"See, I told you."Archie walked past then with an alpha who looked his age.

"Harry, meet my new alpha Evan."He giggled and looked up at the lad lovingly. He'd already fallen so hard.

"Nice to meet you."He shook Evan's hand and he looked nervous.

"I'll treat him right."I nodded.

"You'd better. I'll protect him if I have to."Evan shook my hand as well before walking off with Archie.

"Hey Harry, isn't it great that Archie went. It just wasn't my day I guess."Derek said retreating back into the male room. Harry silently let me drive him home after that.

 

"Whenever we didn't sell they'd beat us."He said while sitting beside me on the couch."I couldn't let them hurt Archie. He was so young and if they bruised him he wouldn't go. I couldn't let another one stay as long as me even if it meant I had to stay longer. I jumped in front of him and took the hit for him."He sucked in his breath quickly."That's when you showed up. The black eye was from the hit I took."I rubbed his back and he cuddled into my chest.

"You're safe now with me. We're safe here." 

"Maybe we are, but they're not."I kissed his forehead and watched him rub his stomach."If it's a boy and he's omega can we just arrange his marriage?" 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."I assured him. He nuzzled into my neck and that's when we got the call.

 

"Harry? I got this number from the blonde lady."Came a shaky voice over the speaker phone.

"Derek, what's happening?"Harry asked and I heard cries of pain.

"It's the guards. They're doing it again."He sighed.

"Just wait until it's over. OK, just hide until it's over. You know what to do. Get the kit from under my bed and take care of the young ones first. Lifers like us, I mean you, come last."He looked at me warily after his slip of the tongue. I would never be mad at him. It more saddened me than anything else that he had thought of himself as never going to leave that place.

"OK, OK, you're not a lifer. You've got what you always wanted. You have a gorgeous alpha, a baby, friends who care about you and a life. It's all we've ever wanted."I grabbed the phone from Harry.

"Now, you listen to me Derek. Some day some alpha is going to come in and think you're one hot piece of ass and you'll go home with him to start the family you've always dreamed of. I can almost guarantee it'll happen. Don't you ever lose hope. I walked into that auction house thinking I was never going to save up enough to get an omega and I walked out with Harry; the man I loved enough to mark him and knock him up. It'll happen, but you have to let it."He sniffed.

"You know, I've heard those words come out of a lot of people's mouths, but coming from you they're actually believable."Harry talked to him for a few more minutes before he got off the phone to play doctor to the masses. Harry took a deep breath in and leaned over to kiss me.

"Thank you."He breathed against my lips. I didn't have to ask him why he was thanking me. I already knew.

 

One of the most stressful things ever was going baby shopping with him. He had refused to find out whether it was a boy or a girl, but everything he picked was leaning towards us having a daughter.

"Harry, gender neutral, if we can't find out the sex then we have to go gender neutral."He huffed and put down the adorable little pink stuffed bear. I felt bad telling him no, but I had to.

"Come on Harry."I said walking up to him and kissing his cheek."Do you know something I don't?"He turned his face away from me and I grabbed his chin.

"Is it a girl?"He bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"I couldn't take not knowing any longer. So I asked, but I thought you didn't want to know so I kept it to myself."I smiled at him and rubbed my nose against his.

"You're so cute, but I'm glad you told me. Our little baby girl."I gently traced my fingers in a circle over his stomach. He picked up the teddy bear again.

"For Daddy's little girl."I groaned knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Listen Harry, we're going to have some variety to this room. All pink is not our style."He laughed.

"You know I get what I want."The cashier pursed her lips to hold in the laughter.

"What do you say baby? All pink or not?"Harry asked his bump."Kick once for yes to all pink."He waited for a minute."She says yes to all pink." 

"She's not even born yet she can't understand."He ignored me and picked out the most pink bed set I'd ever seen.

"Harry."He didn't even respond he just went to the cashier and stood there expectantly.

"Are you really going to deprive your omega of what he wants Louis? Is that being a good alpha?"He asked and I stared at him.

"No, you're not playing that card on me. It was a mutual action that created that child and we will decide together what her room will look like." 

"I'm carrying her, your contribution was minimal. You can pick out the paint,"He tapped the counter and I couldn't believe he was getting like this.

"I'll cry Louis. Then everyone will think you're mean and you hit me or something."I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up, reaching for my wallet. He clapped his hands excitedly and wrapped himself as close as he could get.

"You're the best."I blew air out of my nose hard and placed my hand at the base of his neck. He cuddled his face into my neck and pressed a kiss against my collarbone."The baby appreciates it too." 

"How much to you appreciate it though, Harry?"I asked and he grinned leaning in to my ear.

"Enough to fuck you when we get home."And that's how he controlled me.

 

I set up the crib when we got home of course. Put the bedding on it and everything.

"See, it looks perfect."Harry commented. The thrift shop crib and change table definitely matched, but the new bedding looked slightly out of place. The room was a pale pink already from the previous owners and I knew Harry wouldn't let me change it.

"It's perfect in here. I love it and I love you."Harry said and I thought he was talking to me, but when I turned he was actually talking to the baby.

"Do you love me too?"I asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." 

"A little?"I repeated grabbing his hips lightly and backing him up against the wall.

"Yeah, a little."He whispered before our lips connected. I felt his arms come up around my neck and he giggled into the kiss.

"OK maybe more than a little."I pressed our lips together briefly before whispering.

"I think I love you more than a little too."

 

When we slept he would toss around. He was so uncomfortable and I felt so bad. He was about 8 months now and he woke me up in the middle of the night.

"Louis! She doesn't have a name!"He was freaking out.

"What, babe we can talk about this in the morning."I groaned trying to pull him back to bed.

"No! No, I am scheduled to give birth in 7 weeks she needs a name."He pulled me up to a sitting position. He let me lean on him half asleep and placed my hand on his stomach."Think about it Louis. Don't you feel a name?"I kissed his shoulder and rubbed my nose against his neck.

"Just come back to sleep." 

"What about Cheryl?" 

"No." 

"I like Lucy." 

"Lucy?"I asked and he nodded.

"Lucy Isabelle."I looked up at him and nodded.

"OK, alright Lucy it is. Now back to bed."I pulled him down with me and cuddled his face into my neck. We slept peacefully the rest of the night.

 

I woke up before him from the kicks assaulting my full bladder where it pressed against my mate's round baby belly.

"Hey Lucy."I whispered kissing the top of Harry's stomach."Daddy has to pee so try to not wake Dada up OK?"I went to the bathroom and when I came back Harry was still peacefully sleeping. I left him a note and headed off to work. I was squeezing in a few extra shifts to get some extra cash. Babies are expensive and Harry had only worked for a few months before getting pregnant and I certainly wouldn't expect him to try and work after the baby was born. Our daughter would need him and I wasn't going for take him away from her. I worked all day by myself and got home to him pretty late.

 

"Louis, where were you?"Harry asked waddling to me and brushing the dust off my jacket.

"I was at work late, I'm sorry."I leaned down to give him a kiss.

"You've been working a lot lately."He whispered walking back towards the couch. I watched him ease back into the couch to sit.

"I'm just trying to earn some extra money for you and Lucy."He shook his head.

"Are you sure? Are you cheating on me Louis?" 

"No! No, of course not. All I need is you." 

"Two months and five days."He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you saying?" 

"It's been two months and five days since we've had sex."Harry said and I nodded."I thought you didn't want me anymore."I rushed over kneeling in front of him.

"No, of course I want you. I want you all the time, every inch of you."He bit his lip.

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"What about now?" 

"Most definitely now." 

"Then take me lover boy."So I did.

 

I kissed him, gently pressing my knee up against his groin. He let out a sigh as I kissed him gently and slowly.

"Louis, let's get to bed."He asked when I began to kiss down his neck. A sharp intake of breath followed my tongue finding our mating mark.

"Shit Louis."I felt his hands come up to grip my hair. I got him down the hall and laid him down on the bed. The swell of our child made it hard to reach his lips, but I managed. I kissed over our mating mark until he was begging for me to do something else.

"I'm so wet, please Louis. Do something please!"I sat back and pulled off his bottoms and maternity shirt. I kissed his bump proudly before sliding two fingers into him.

"Louis."He whined and my dick twitched in my trousers where it strained against its confines. I was painfully hard, but this wasn't a quick fuck or hard and fast sex. This was us, being together and me showing him that I loved him, because I did.

"More!"He squeaked and I followed his commands. I slid the third finger in with it slowly stretching him and prodding at his prostate. He started to let out these groans that told me he was sick of my teasing. It was time for the real thing. After stripping all of my clothes off, I lined up with him. I connected our lips clumsily before pushing into him. I couldn't move properly and kiss him at the same time. Harry decided that wouldn't work for him. He pushed me away and got on his hands and knees.

"Lou."he whimpered and I pushed back into him. I gently moved my hips in figure eights inside him and he hissed. I connected my lips with our mark again kissing it and leaving love bites over it. I rocked my hips back and forth slowly, gently. He gasped, squeaked or moaned with every movement. I loved him so much. I kissed lovingly over his shoulder blades feeling my orgasm fast approaching. I reached around to wrap my hand around Harry and he arched his back.

"Loulouloulou."He chanted as I slowly stroked him speeding up with my thrusts. He moaned loudly gripping the sheets tightly as he came into my hand. The sounds of him orgasming had me pushing in one last time as my free hand gripped his hip tightly. It hit me like freight train and I groaned so loudly into his hair he came again from the sound.

"Louis, I love you. Thank you."I pulled him down into my arms, not bothering to pull out even though there was no knot to keep me from doing so, and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too."The sound of his even breathing beside me was the most melodic noise I'd ever heard.

 

It was mid-July and we had hit a record high in temperature that year. I was boiling at work everyday and Harry couldn't cuddle me because he was too hot as well. It was uncomfortable for all of us. I was almost glad when I got the terrified call from him at 11:45 on a Thursday.

"Louis, I'm in labour!"He gasped out and I immediately left my desk and ran. I raced home to get him and I drove to the hospital. I also broke a couple laws in the process. It was inevitable really. My mate was in labour what was I suppose to do? When we got to the hospital we cut it dangerously close. The nurse checked him once after she situated him and immediately called all the doctors into the room.

"You ready to have a baby?"She asked and Harry gripped my hand hard nodding his head. The one nurse pulled his leg back and beckoned for me to pull back the other. I did and then it started. It's a blur to me and all I clearly remember is that nurse counting. Of course I remember Harry. He was in so much pain I could just tell from his eyes. He looked up at me every once and awhile.

"You can do it. I love you."I whispered every time kissing the back of his hand. When Lucy finally arrived he sighed in relief and his eyes fluttered shut.

"He's bleeding."The doctor said and I felt myself panic.

"He's what? Is he OK?"I asked and the doctors didn't respond.

"Have a look at your baby girl."A nurse said, probably to distract me. She held up Lucy and a pair of scissors for me to cut the cord. I snipped my baby's cord and turned back to my mate. They ran around him and one nurse pulled me away. She let me watch her check my daughter's vitals and I knew it was a distraction technique. They were trying to keep me out of their way as they stabilized my mate.

 

It didn't take long. I sat beside him and he looked at me.

"Is Lucy OK?"He asked immediately.

"She's fine."I looked over at the sleeping babe and he gasped.

"She's beautiful." 

"She is beautiful."I replied and he sighed.

"Can I hold her?" 

"Of course love, she's ours."I said laughing. I picked her up gently carefully placing her in my mate's waiting arms. He held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Our baby."I nodded leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Our baby."

 

When we brought her home it didn't surprise me how easily Harry dropped into the role of Dada. He just immediately started mothering her. As she got older and needed less of our help I tried to gain back our all but lost sex life. It didn't always work out the way I planned. In fact, it always ended awkwardly. Example:

 

"Lou."He squeaked as I hovered over him grinding our hips together and kissing over our mark. I captured his lips with mine and tugged his boxers down his legs. He spread his legs wider, needy, and whined for me. I slipped two fingers into his wet hole and fucked him mercilessly with them while I kissed him.

"Lou! Lou stop, do you hear that?"Harry gasped turning his face toward the baby monitor. I reluctantly stopped what I was doing and let him listen. I heard the faint whimpers and groaned softly. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed over his neck softly.

"I have to go to her Lou."Harry said scratching my scalp."It would be helpful if you removed your fingers from my ass."I moved them again and his breath hitched.

"Just once babe, then you can go. You shouldn't go all hard, wet and unsatisfied."I kissed him again beginning to move my fingers. He didn't protest and just accepted it. I revelled in the quiet moans that slipped from his mouth into mine as I kissed over his lips.

"Lou, gonna-"He cut himself off by shooting his cum up onto my stomach and his with a long whine into my jawline.

"Now let's clean you up and get you to our daughter."I said wiping off his stomach and mine. I let him do the rest as I watched him walk out.

"Harry, come back quick and I'll knot you."I said and his eyes widened slightly. I heard him walking just a little faster. I could hear him singing to Lucy over the monitor and just loving her. I loved him so much it hurt. I don't remember him coming back, but I remember waking up to him beside me. We were both so tired that we didn't end up going any farther.

 

Now that didn't always happen of course. During his heat we had to send the baby away so we got to knot then. We got surprised by it once when she was seven months.

 

He shook me awake.

"Lou, Lou, heat."He mumbled and I didn't understand him. It took me a few minutes to register what he was trying to say and the smell told me more than his words. My brain fuzzed over as I breathed in my mate's heat. All I could think off was pleasing Harry and the soft cries coming from the monitor dulled in comparison.

"No, Louis, the baby."He pushed me off of him."I can't help her. Too far gone, you have to."He struggled to say and I listened to him. I walked down to our daughter's room, with an obscene tent in my boxers, and rocked her to sleep. It took everything I had to ignore the smell and sound of Harry in heat. I called Liam, waking him and Niall up.

"Send Niall in the morning for Lucy, Harry's in heat early."I said bluntly and I heard Niall saying something.

"Okay, we'll come for her."I hung up without saying a word.

"I love you Lucy, but I have to take of Dada now."I placed her sleeping in her crib and closed her door. I stumbled back to our room to find him in worse shape than before. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and three fingers inside himself.

"Lou, Lucy?"He whimpered and I nodded.

"Taken care of, now let me take care of you."I went to climb over him, but he had different plans.

"Oh, please I can't wait."He got on all fours and shoved his naked ass back onto the tent of my boxers. He ground back on me and I gasped.

"Fuck Harry."He gripped the sheets and let out a sob.

"No, don't cry."I said flipping him over and kissing his tears. I slipped off my boxers and lined myself up with him.

"Moan for me babe, but not too loudly, our baby is down the hall."I whispered as I pushed into him.  
"Oh, thank you."He breathed. I moved my hips in circles as I kissed him."Louis, now is not the time."He hissed and his couldn't help but laugh.

"Either you fuck me or I'll do it for you."I took that as a pretty blatant cue and began to thrust into him.

"Yes."He groaned. His legs came up around my waist and his short fingernails dug into my back. I had to say that was favourite part, his fingernails clawing at my back like I was his only anchor to the real world. I fucked him fast and hard because I'd learned that, during heat, that's what he wanted. He came with a grunt when I hit his prostate just right and the squeezing around me had me panting into his ear.

"Hurry up and knot me."He begged and I knew it was because he just wanted relief. He didn't have to wait long. Within three thrusts I felt my knot expand and anchor me into him. I made sure to moan directly in his ear so he would come with me. The squeezing around my knot felt like heaven and he sounded like heaven. He was all I wanted and all I needed. £1500 was nothing compared to what he'd given me. He was worth so much more.

 

We were good parents and we had good intentions at least. As Lucy grew up and our family grew larger I made some changes. Harry got involved in making auction houses more safe for male omegas. I really thought that they should abolish them all together, but one step at a time. His charm and kindness got him pretty far and he always had me if he needed a little attitude to push with. He made a lot of change for them. There wasn't much he couldn't handle, or so I thought. Then came the fatal day. The one and only thing I thought he couldn't handle, was Lucy's first day of school.

 

"Louis, I can't leave her there. What if the others aren't nice to her?"He asked frantically running around the kitchen in full bake mode. It was the day before her first day of school and he was nervous. He always baked when he was upset.

"She'll be fine Harry."I assured him having learning enough over five years of being mated to him to stay out of his way during things like this.

"She's my baby Louis, my first baby."I looked over at our two sons playing in front of the television and then at his rounded out stomach.

"You have other babies."I rubbed my palm over his bump."It's not like you're losing her. She's just going to school." 

"I know, I shouldn't be freaking out this much. You know me."He sighed and leaned his weight on the counter.

"Hey, look at me. You're going to walk up to that school with our daughter and you're going to do it proudly. You'll drop her off, say goodbye and come home to the kids. When school's over she'll come home and I will too. Then you can cook us all supper and we'll be a big happy family."He smiled at that and went back to baking, just much slower now. I sat down with the twins, Josiah and Jeremiah, to watch their show with them. Lucy helped her Dada bake now that he had calmed down. My poor little worried mate. It's nothing some good sex and loving cuddles couldn't fix.

 

The next day in the car we loaded up all the kids, dropped the twins at Niall's since Harry was going there to visit later and made our way to the school. The entire way Harry gripped my hand tightly as Lucy babbled about how fun school would be. Apparently Henry had told her all about it and she very much wanted to go. Harry looked ready to cry the whole way.

"Come on babe, be strong, smile for Lucy. She won't think its a bad thing unless you make her."I whispered pulling into the school. He nodded and I leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.

"Ew!"Lucy squealed and I laughed.

"What? I love Dada!" 

"That's gross, Daddy come get me out of my car seat!" 

"What's the magic word?"Harry immediately asked.  
"Please."Lucy said sweetly and I rolled my eyes climbing out and unbuckling her seat. She jumped out of the car with her little brown curls bouncing around her head as she did. Harry stood on the other side of the car pulling himself together I presumed. I really should've waited to knock him up until after Lucy's first day so he wouldn't be this emotional. It was worse because of the hormones.

"Dada come on!"She yelled grabbing his hand and skipping towards the school.

"Lucy wait!"I called holding out the sparkly pink backpack she'd picked out a week ago.

"Oh right."She ran back and put it on. I guess Harry had been right when he said she'd chosen all pink that day so long ago in the baby store.

"Daddy, I think Dada needs you to hold his hand."She said and I interlocked my fingers tightly with my mate's. He looked on the verge of tears. I walked forward with my family and dropped my daughter off at school. We watched her walk in. We watched her wave goodbye. Then we tracked back to the car and I drove Harry to Niall's. I drove to work. We were alright. Best £1500 I ever spent.


End file.
